


Invocation-Redrum Interlude (three drabbles)

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [172]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dana Scully's year-long Pregnancy, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Light Angst, MSR, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf
Summary: Most days she manages. It's only every once in a while that she has a hard day.





	Invocation-Redrum Interlude (three drabbles)

**September:  
**

She tries not to think about the date as it approaches. 

Three months. That’s how long she was missing, six years ago. And even though she believes the circumstances of Mulder’s disappearance are not the same as hers, even though she tells herself there is absolutely no reason to think the time frame is significant, she cannot help the way her eyes keep tracking to the calendar, the way her stomach twists constantly for a week beforehand, the way she jumps every time the phone rings.

The day comes, then passes. Then a week, then two.

But he doesn’t return.

**October:**

On his birthday, she calls in sick because she cannot stop crying.

She blames the hormones; it’s the only explanation that makes sense. This isn’t like her at all. She _wants_ to bury herself in work, the way she did when her father died, when Missy died, when Emily… but she cannot get enough traction to make it out of bed, let alone out of the apartment.

She holds it together on the phone just long enough to tell Skinner she’s not coming in. He probably guesses why anyway, but she hangs up before he has a chance to ask.

**November:**

Thanksgiving feels hollow this year.

In truth, there is much she _should_ be thankful for. A healthy pregnancy that wasn’t even supposed to be possible. The fact that, somewhat inexplicably, she is still showing so little that she’s able to continue hiding that pregnancy. She is able to work, and, more often than not, she is able to accept the reality of Mulder’s absence. To carry on despite it.

Still, her heart is just not in it when she wishes Doggett a “Happy Thanksgiving” as they leave work Wednesday afternoon, and the words sound disingenuous even to her own ear. 

**Author's Note:**

> Redrum is date-stamped in December, and by my reckoning, Requiem/Within/Without take place in June. I figure Invocation happens in about August at the latest, meaning there's a 3-month gap between that and Redrum to contend with. This is my way of going about that. :)


End file.
